narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mikazuki Minamoto
Mikazuki Minamoto (源三日月, Minamoto Mikazuki lit, New moon origin ) is a ninja hailing form the Minamoto Clan. He posses the Sharingan and his ties to the ever growing Uchiha Clan via his father. Appearance Personality Mikazuki is a level headed and intelligent individual, possessing vast knowledge. Of sound judgment, his focused analysis are things that stick out to many that know him. He tends to piece through the majority of problems that he is faced with, with an almost tedious approach. Background Childhood prime land Choice Abilities Taijutsu Nature Transformations Mikazuki shows great skill in using his wind release to the point where his is able to preform high level jutsus with little chakra consumption. He is able to use the Yin and Yang Release nature transformations. He has stated he can use them because of his clan's ability. By combining his wind and yin release he is able to preform the powerful Wind Release jutsu, Hōō. A jutsu that creates a powerful hurricane in the form of a giant bird like creature. Kenjutsu During his training and the Prime land he was trained by an unknown swordsmen in the art of kenjutsu. After proving that he was a skilled swordsmen his teacher sent him into what the called the cave of origin. Their the under went a number of trial. Soon after completing the trials the obtained the Amenonuhoko which changed from a spear to a sword. Sharingan Despite not being an full blooded Uchiha member he posses the Sharingan. This is do to the fact that his mother contained the blood of an uchiha member through the use of the clans blood ability, and his father was a member. Although he possese the Sharingan it is a mutated version then a normal uchiha member. It possesing 4 tome instead of 3. Like all Sharingan he is able to copy any technique used against him, see through any deception, give hypnotic suggestions, perform genjutsu, and predict his opponent's movements. Unlike other Sharingan his allows him to channel his chakra into his eye given him an access to a powerful jutsu. Some think this is due to his clan's ability. Mangekyō Sharingan Mikazuki unlocked his Mangekyō Sharingan after wistenessing the death of his mother and father at the hands of rouge ninjas. The first ability displayed using the Mangekyō Sharingan was the powerful fire based jutsu known as the Amaterasu its is casted from his right eye. He is able to direct it by moving his eye, to burn through anything in its path, including fire itself. The seconed ability gained was the Sarutahiko a powerful Ninjutsu that is said to be able to protect him of attacks. By calling upon a powerful guardian spirit, but due to it rarely being used the truth has yet to be confirmed. After the over use of his Mangekyō Sharingan and the death of his sister. He implanted he eyes into his unlocking the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. With it he gained the ability to use the Tsukuyomi a genjutsu that traps an opponent's mind in an illusory world, which orinallly his sisters jutsu. Years later he gained the ability to use the Susanoo and later refining it he was able to advance it into a new form. He called it Armor of Susanoo a form in which he cover his entire body in the Susanoo. He has stated that he has another ability gained from obtaning his sister Mangekyō Sharingan but stated he will only use if if he has no other choice. Quotes Trivia Category:Kaiser's Grave Category:Male